Make Love to Us, Neji!
by Zero Reflection
Summary: Kedua malaikat nakal itu saling melepaskan tautan masing-masing dan saling menjulurkan kedua tangan mereka di hadapan pemuda berambut coklat yang masih tegak berdiri.  "Make love to us, Neji!" Warning: PWP, THREESOME NejiGaa, NejiSasu


Hai semua! (^_^)/

Ini adalah fic THREESOME yang pertama, dan merupakan hasil ke-sumpekan dan ke-frustasian otak Ze selama ujian. Karena Ze gag mungkin bikin fic selama ujian, jadi begitu pengumuman dan ternyata Ze sama sekali gag remidi –Alhamdulillah-, jadilah Ze ngebut bikin fic ini...

Entah kenapa, Ze juga baru nyadar, tiap ada ujian besar, ko' imajinasi fujoshi Ze berkembang lebih liar dari biasanya... (-.-)a

Oh iya, untuk fic multichapter akan Ze update saat liburan, mungkin akhir bulan ini. Jadi, sabar yaaaa...

Yak, mari kita lanjut dengan persembahan kecut-kecut asem dari Ze...

Make Love to Us, Neji!

By Zero Reflection

Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu, Neji!"

"Kau hebat, Neji!"

"Selamat ya!"

Aku hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapi ucapan selamat dan pesta yang luar biasa mewah yang mereka berikan padaku. Namun tak bisa aku pungkiri, aku bahagia sekali. Aku rasa pengorbanan dan jerih payahku selama ini menjadi seorang sutradara tak sia-sia. Aku berhasil merebut penghargaan '_The Best Movies Director 2010_' dalam acara bergengsi '_International Movie Awards_' yang kini diadakan di Paris, Perancis.

"Selamat, Neji!"

Aku mengerlingkan mata opalku, dan kulihat dua orang yang kini memiliki kepingan dari hatiku itu berjalan mendekati diriku yang masih berdiri sambil memegang segelas wine.

"Gaara, Sasuke!"

Mereka berdua tersenyum lembut. Oh, aku suka sekali saat-saat mereka menghilangkan raut dingin dan kaku penuh harga diri itu hanya untukku.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti menang!" pemuda berambut merah bata itu tersenyum lebih lebar, "Iya kan, Sasuke?"

"Hn"

Haah, rasanya rasa bahagiaku berjuta kali lipat saat aku bersama mereka. Dua orang yang aku cintai sepenuh hati.

"Pesta yang benar-benar menyenangkan ya?" pemuda bermata emerald yang kini berdiri di sebelah kananku berujar kalem.

"Ya, benar-benat tak kusangka mereka sampai mengadakan pesta semewah itu untukku," mataku menyapu hingar-bingar keramaian itu perlahan, hingga terhenti pada mata onyx yang kini melemparkan tatapan lembutnya padaku.

"Mereka pasti ikut senang dengan kemenanganmu, bagaimanapun para kru film itu kan bekerja denganmu," pemuda bermata onyx kini gantian menimpali kata-kataku. Aku tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Sepertinya hari ini senyuman tak akan pernah lepas dari wajahku.

*#*

"Haaahh!" aku berteriak lega sambil membanting tubuhku diatas ranjang super besar yang sangat empuk, tak perduli lagi pada kemeja putih gadingku yang tertekuk disana sini dan menyisakan lipatan-lipatan abstrak.

Sejenak aku memandangi interior langit-langit hotel yang sangat mewah ini, kemudian kupalingkan wajahke ke dua orang yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar.

"Mau langsung tidur?"

Sasuke menghampiriku dan duduk di sampingku. Perlahan tangan putihnya melepas kancing-kancing kemeja biru tuanya, memperlihatkan dada putih mulus tanpa noda. Aku menelan ludah dengan sulit.

Diujung ekor mataku, justru menampakkan pemandangan yang lebih menantang dan menggiurkan. Bayangan tubuh mulus Gaara yang hanya tertutupi boxer merah tua terpantul di mataku. Jujur saja, aku tak kuat jika ada dua tubuh indah penuh godaan berada didekatku. Ingin rasanya segera kuhempas mereka ke ranjang, membuat mereka mendesah nikmat, membuat tubuh mereka berkeringat dan memerah, membuat mereka merasa puas, mem...

"Neji? Kau lihat apa!"

Aku tersentak kaget dan segera tersadar dari dunia surga yang kubayangkan. Aku baru menyadari bahwa mata emerald sudah memandangku dengan penuh rasa tak suka.

"Ti..tidak,"

Perlahan aku bangkit dari posisi berbaringku. Mataku masih mengawasi kedua malaikat yang kini hampir selesai mengganti baju mereka dengan piyama.

"Mau mandi kan? Cepat! Nanti keburu malam!"

Sekali lagi aku dibuat kaget dari lamunan singkat penuh dosa itu. Kali ini mata onyx itu yang memandangku dengan tajam. Hei! Salah-kah aku jika memandangi tubuh kekasih-kekasihku sendiri?

Setengah kesal, aku melangkah menuju kamar mandi semi transparan. Entah hanya imajinasi atau bukan, kulihat sekilas seringai tersembur di muka mereka.

*#*

Kusandarkan badanku di dinding keramik merah marun itu sambil menikmati jutaan tetes air hangat yang mengalir lembut menyusuri tubuhku. Aku tersenyum sendiri ketika memikirkan segala pencapaianku selama ini. Sungguh tak pernah kusangka aku bisa berhasil sejauh ini. Yah, ini semua juga tak lepas dari segala dukungan dari teman-temanku, dan dua orang yang kucintai, Sasuke dan Gaara.

Ah, Sasuke... Gaara...

Mungkin aku gila, mungkin juga aku aneh Aku mencintai dua orang di saat yang sama. Tak ada yang lebih dari yang lain. Mereka berdua mempunyai porsi yang sama dalam hatiku. Saling melengkapi serpihan-serpihan hatiku dengan butiran-butiran halus yang sempurna.

Mungkin memang benar, aku tak waras. Dan mungkin juga benar, kalau mereka sama tak warasnya denganku.

Coba pikir, mana ada orang yang mau berbagi cinta di dunia ini? Tak ada! Mungkin hanya mereka.

Tapi, semua itu juga tak lepas dari masa lalu mereka.

Mereka adalah dua sahabat yang dibesarkan dalam panti asuhan yang sama. Terbiasa berbagi. Terbiasa saling memberi. Semua itu masih ada hingga sekarang, mereka sudah menjadi orang yang sukses dibidangnya dan berjumpa dengan diriku.

Yah, semua terjadi begitu cepat dan mengalir. Tiba-tiba saja kami sudah terikat dalam suatu hubungan aneh ini.

Kupejamkan mataku, merasakan resapan air hangat di rambutku. Setelah kurasa cukup, aku mulai beranjak mematikan shower, mengeringkan tubuhku kemudian membalut tubuhku dalam piyama ungu pucat yang halus.

*#*

Cklak!

"Huh?"

Pupil mataku tiba-tiba membesar, mencoba mengakomodasi cahaya sebanyak-banyaknya dari ruangan gelap didepan mataku. Aku heran, apa mereka sudah tidur?

Ctek!

Dua buah lampu tidur di samping ranjang menyala redup, membiaskan warna jingga ke kedua tubuh molek yang kini berbaring di ranjang dan menatapku dengan pandangan menggoda. Aku hanya bisa membuka mulutku tanpa bisa bersuara apa-apa. Aku terlalu terpesona dalam kilatan warna emerald dan onyx serta dua tubuh indah dihadapanku.

*#*

Ruangan gelap itu tiba-tiba saja dicahayai dua buah lampu redup yang membiaskan kilatan cantik ke dua tubuh mempesona itu. Warna merah bata terlihat segelap darah, dan warna hitam menjadi sepekat malam. Dua mata pualam dan zamrud menatap mata amethys dengan lapar. Pemuda yang baru saja memasuki ruangan gelap itu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, menapakkan kakinya mendekati dua malaikat indah didepannya sambil terbelalak tak percaya. Dua orang yang dipanggil Gaara dan Sasuke itu kini telah berbaring pasrah di barat dan timur ranjang luas itu tanpa sehelai benagpun. Tubuh mereka terekspos indah dengan lekukan-lekukan otot yang kencang dan kulit semulus porselen. Tak ada suara di sana, yang ada hanya keheningan yang memikat.

Perlahan satu tangan mereka menelusuri senti demi senti dada mereka, merasakan segala tekstur dan titik-titik sensitif yang ada, sedangkan tangan yang lain menelusuri lekukan perut mereka yang rata. Terus ke bawah dengan gerakan memutar yang lembut yang sensual. Tubuh mereka menyukainya. Dibawah sentuhan itu, raga mereka menggelinjal nikmat dalam hasrat yang besar. Mata lavender pucat yang menatap tanpa berkedip itu membuat nafsu mereka semakin tak terkendali. Pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu masih tetap berdiri terpukau tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Dua lelaki dihadapannya nyaris membuatnya hilang kesadaran hanya dari tatapan. Ia ingin menyentuh mereka. Ia mencecap kehangatan yang terpancar dari tubuh mereka.

Sedikit kaku, kedua kaki itu melangkah lagi hingga lutut bersentuhan lembut dengan kain pelapis ranjang. Sekali lagi, pemuda yang masih terperangah itu dibuat membelalakkan mata lebih lebar. Kedua laki-laki yang terbaring pasrah itu saling menggapai tangan masing-masing. Jari-jari mereka saling bertautan dalam gerakan remas yang perlahan, sementara tubuh mereka mulai beranjak dari posisi berbaring. Mereka saling mendekat dalam gerakan lembut hingga kedua muka mereka berhadapan. Wajah-wajah tampan itu saling menjulurkan lidah mereka. Bibir mereka tak saling bertautan, hanya permainan dua otot tebal yang saling menari dalam harmoni yang cantik. Tangan-tangan mereka tak hanya diam di tempat, namun menyusuri tiap celah-celah rambut halus yang mereka punyai. Sesekali tubuh mereka bergetar erotis, menggoda pemilik mata pucat yang mereka pandangi dengan tatapan berkilat penuh nafsu.

Melihat perubahan tubuh yang mulai tergoda, kedua malaikat nakal itu saling melepaskan tautan masing-masing dan saling menjulurkan kedua tangan mereka di hadapan pemuda berambut coklat yang masih tegak berdiri.

"_Make love to us_, Neji!"

Tak bisa menolak, pemuda yang dipanggil Neji itu mecondongkan tubuhnya dan meraih kedua tangan putih itu. Kedua tubuh itu tidak hanya diam melihat sang master merangkak masuk dalam wilayah mereka. Si rambut merah menyusupkan jari jemarinya di sela-sela rambut coklat Neji dan lengannya mengalung erat di leher pemuda berambut panjang itu. Mereka saling mengeliminasi jarak hingga dua bibir ranum itu saling bersentuhan. Neji menjilat tepi bibir itu dengan gerakan seduktif, meminta izin untuk menyusup dalam celah basah itu. Tak mau membuang waktu, Gaara membiarkan lidah lembut Neji menyusup memasuki rongga mulutnya. Dalam dan semakin dalam, kedua lidah itu saling berputar, menggosok, menyesap air liur masing-masing.

Disisi lain, si mata onyx menyibak rambut coklat halus itu dan menciumi tengkuk putih yang tersembunyi dibaliknya sambil menyesap aroma khas Neji yang menguar dari sana. Tak mau kehilangan rasa, lidah merah muda milik Sasuke menjulur, menjilati titik-titik nikmat di tubuh kekasihnya. Dari tengkuk mulus, lidah panjang itu bergerak menuju bibir milik Neji yang masih saling beradu dengan milik Gaara, menyisakan garis basah ditubuh beraroma lily itu. Merasakan bibir dan lidah lain yang menempel di pipinya, Neji melepaskan kuncian bibirnya dari Gaara, memalingkan mukanya sedikit hingga lidah pemilik rambut panjang itu beradu dengan lidah pemilik rambut hitam. Lidah Neji memasuki rongga mulut Sasuke dan memijat halus langit–langit mulutnya.

Tak mau kalah, lidah Sasuke bergerak menyentuh lidah Neji, memberikan dorongan halus sehingga keduanya saling memutari dan membuat saliva teraduk dan menyusup keluar melalui kisi-kisi bibir mereka. Gaara yang sudah bisa menstabilkan nafasnya, mencoba mendorong perlahan tubuh Neji hingga berbaring di ranjang empuk itu. Kedua tangannya memudari piyama dan celana dalam milik Neji, meninggalkan tubuh polos itu yang makin menawan di bawah redupnya lampu kamar mereka. Nafas Neji terengah, begitu pula nafas Sasuke, tapi itu semua justru membakar nafsu mereka menjadi lebih besar.

"Berbaring saja! Kami yang akan memanjakanmu malam ini,"

Gaara berujar serak sambil menahan tubuh Neji yang akan berpindah dari posisi berbaringnya. Mata zamrudnya menatap kemaluan Neji yang sudah membesar dan tegak berdiri itu dengan penuh hasrat.

"Sshhh..."

Neji mendesis lirih saat tangan Gaara menyentuh pangkal pahanya, dan Sasuke yang kini sedang menjilati daun telinganya disaat bersamaan. Gaara menyeringai kecil. Ia gerakkan tangannya terus naik hingga bagian tubuh yang memiliki lima jari itu bersentuhan dengan kulit keriput bewarna gelap milik Neji. Ingin membuat pemilik mata lavender itu tak sabar, Gaara hanya mengelus pelan organ itu tanpa ada hasrat untuk mengeluarkan energi lebih.

"_Damn it!_"

Neji mengumpat pelan pada apapun yang ada di bawah sana, yang tak mau memanjakannya, padahal wajah lain di depan mukanya yang kini sedang menjilati putingnya dengan penuh penghayatan, membuat semakin banyak aliran darah menuju ke pangkal pahanya.

Mendengar umpatan Neji, Sasuke memalingkan mukanya, melihat apa yan dilakukan Gaara yang bisa membuat Neji segeram itu. Sasuke ikut menyeringai, memandangi tangan Gaara yang hanya mengelus kemaluan Neji seolah tanpa hasrat.

"Tak sabar, hmm?"

Mata onyx itu menyipit, seringaian lebih lebar terpampang di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau meminta?"

Neji terhenyak. Bukannya sulit, tapi memohon dalam posisi seperti ini membuatnya seolah menjadi seorang uke. Hei, dia seme di sini!

"Ngh..."

Suara desahan tertahan terdengar samar ketika tangan milik Gaara sedikit meremas buah zakar Neji dan Sasuke yang menuntun telunjuknya menyusuri dada bidang Neji hingga ke perut dengan gerakan seksi.

Neji tak sanggup lagi. Darahnya sudah membara dan organ di bawah sana sudah berdenyut-denyut ingin disentuh.

"_Suck it hard, _Sasuke, Gaara!"

Kedua insan itu terhenti sejenak, kemudian tersenyum lebar. Tak perlu menunggu lama untuk Neji bisa merasakan sentuhan di kemaluannya. Tangan si rambut hitam pekat itu kini sudah ada di pangkal penis Neji yang besar dan kaku. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya hingga bersentuhan dengan kulit lembut yang bewarna gelap itu.

Ia julurkan lidahnya perlahan hingga ujung lidah itu menyentuh celah kemaluan Neji yang mengeluarkan cairan bening. Mata pualam itu menatap amethyst dengan tajam, ingin merekam semua perubahan ekspresi di wajah kekasihnya. Inchi demi inchi Sasuke memasukan kemaluan Neji ke dalam mulut hangatnya hingga menyentuh pangkat kerongkongannya. Melihat Sasuke sudah beraksi terlebih dahulu, Gaara melebarkan jarak antara kedua kaki Neji hingga buah pelir yang sedari tadi hanya dielusnya itu terekspos jelas di matanya.

"Hhh..."

Neji memejamkan matanya menahan nikmat, saat Gaara menghisap buah pelirnya dan Sasuke menyesap kemaluannya.

Kedua kepala hitam dan merah gelap itu bergerak liar memanjakan bagian selatan tubuh Neji.

"Mmhhh... Ngh..."

Suara lenguhan Gaara dan Sasuke terdengar bersahut-sahutan mengisi udara pekat di ruangan itu.

Neji menundukkan kepalanya. Wow, sungguh pemandangan yang luar biasa tersaji di hadapannya. Mendapatkan dua orang lelaki tampan dan seksi sedang memanjakan bagian paling vital dengan gerakan menggeliat erotis adalah hal yang sangat menakjubkan.

Sasuke dan Gaara menaikkan kecepatan kuluman mereka. Di dalam mulut mereka, lidah dan gigi-gigi mereka dengan semangat memberikan friksi-friksi fantastis pada daging tebal berkulit lembut dan penuh syaraf itu.

"_Stop it! Ngh... I'll come!_"

Neji berujar dengan nafas yang memburu, tangan putihnya mencengkram kedua rambut milik lelaki-lelaki tampan yang masih sayang melepaskan kemaluannya itu. Tapi Sasuke dan Gaara tak mau berhenti, tak perduli tarikan Neji pada rambut mereka, Sasuke dan Gaara justru mempercepat dan menghisap barang di mulut mereka semakin kuat hingga kedua pipi mereka menjadi cekung.

"Mmmmgggghhhh..."

Neji menahan lenguhan panjangnya sekuat tenaga agar tidak berubah menjadi teriakan yang sangat mencerminkan seorang uke. Punggungnya melengkung dan kedua kelopak matanya menutup erat. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat merasakan sensasi yang begitu berlebihan hingga akhirnya cairan tubuh yang sedari tadi ditahannya menyemprot kuat ke dalam mulut Sasuke.

Kepala Sasuke terdiam sejenak dalam posisinya, membiarkan seluruh cairan Neji mengalir tuntas di mulutnya. Setelah dirasa sudah, Sasuke menarik kepalanya yang mulut penuh dengan cairan Neji, bersiap untu menelannya.

"_I want it too..._"

Gaara beranjak dari posisinya dan mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya hingga kedua mulut itu saling bersentuhan. Gaara menggigit lembut bibir Sasuke, membuka celah bibirnya hingga cairan Neji mengalir ke dalam rongga mulutnya dan menelannya habis. Begitupula dengan Sasuke, yang tak menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk segera menelan cairan asin dan kental itu. Kedua orang itu merasa puas. Cairan Neji yang menetes ke pangkal penis Neji dalam gerakan lambat itu pun tak luput dari Sasuke dan Gaara yang kini sudah menjilat habis.

Neji mengatur nafasnya dengan susah payah, namun hal itu bukan menjadi penghalang untuk kemaluannya yang kembali tegang karena merespon gerakan bibir dibawah sana.

"Kemarilah..."

Ditengah nafasnya yang memburu Neji beranjak mundur, menyandarkan kepalanya di tumpukkan bantal bulu angsa yang empuk itu. Kedua orang lainnya merangkak maju mengikuti sang master untuk memuaskan. Gaara terus merangkak dan mendekati sisi kanan Neji. Hal itu disambut dengan uluran tangan Neji.

Dengan tak sabar Neji menarik setengah mengangkat tubuh Gaara hingga berada di atas pinggulnya. Pemuda bermata zamrud itu mengerti. Kedua tangannya mengocok kemaluan Neji yang ternyata sudah sangat kaku lagi, kemudian kepala kemaluan itu ia gosok-gosokkan dengan gerakkan memutar di pintu analnya. Gaara bergidik geli merasakan sensasi yang mengalir dan menjalar sepanjang tulang belakangnya. Ia dorongkan kepala penis itu perlahan, dan terhenti sejenak.

"Ahhh..."

Beberapa tetes air mata mengalir menuruni kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah. Mungkin kesalahannya juga yang langsung mamasukan kepala penis Neji tanpa lubrikasi. Sudah kepalang basah, Gaara melanjutkan dorongannya.

"Aaakkhhh!"

Seluruh penis Neji akhirnya masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam tubuh Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah itu bergetar. Rasa sakit dan nikmat bercampur aduk memenuhi dirinya.

Neji menahan nafas saat Gaara berhasil membalut lembut kejantanannya dalam tubuhnya.

"Kemarilah Sasuke.."

Mata amethyst itu menatap Sasuke yang memandangi dengan nafas menderu, tak tahan dengan gairah yang meledak. Suara parau Neji yang memanggilnya bagaikan suara suling surga. Kemaluannya semakin tegang tak tertahankan.

Sasuke merangkak dan meletakkan tubunya di atas dada Neji, mengikuti kedua tangan pemuda berambut coklat yang menuntunnya. Kejantanan Sasuke yang bewarna merah gelap dengan pembuluh darah kebiruan yang terlihat jelas, mengacung di depan wajah Neji.

"_Move, Gaara!_"

Neji menyentakkan pinggulnya keatas. Gaara yang sudah bisa mengakomodasi kemaluan Neji dengan baik ikut bergerak melawan grafitasi hingga nyaris seluruh penis Neji keluar dari tubuhnya, kemudian ia benamkan lagi penis itu jauh di dalam tubuhnya. Sementara itu, mulut Neji sedang melahap benda hangat dan kaku yang teracung di mukanya. Kemaluan yang kaku itu terasa semakin lezat dengan mengalirnya cairan _precum_ di mulut Neji. Bibir tipis Neji menyesap kuat, tak ketinggalan pula barisan gigi-giginya yang menggigiti lembut ujung kemaluan Sasuke.

"Hhhh.. Ne..ji.. Akh!"

Sasuke sedikit tersentak diantara geliatannya saat merasakan jari-jari ramping dan panjang milik Neji menyusup kedalam anusnya. Jari-jari cantik itu terus masuk semakin kedalam membuat pemilik lubang itu semakin menggeliat menahan nikmat.

Merasa senang dengan respon Sasuke, Neji semakin mempercepat dan memperkuat intesitas kuluman dan hisapannya tak perduli dengan air liurnya yang menetes di ujung bibirnya yang bercampur dengan sari tubuh Sasuke.

"Ahhh... Ngh.. mmhh!"

Tak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi Sasuke, Gaara juga sedang menikmati titian tangga menuju surga dunia. Tubuhnya bergerak naik turun dengan tempo yang cepat. Sesekali tubuh polosnya itu berhenti sejenak untuk menyamankan posisi dan mengatur nafasnya yang serasa ingin meledak.

"Ngh.. Neji... Neji.."

"Ahhh... Neji.. _Your dick, make me feel so good.._ Ahhh..!"

Neji merasa aliran darahnya semakin membara tak terkendali. Kata-kata nakal yang keluar dari mulut manis yang diiringi erangan-erangan serta lenguhan itu berhasil membuat daerah di antara kakinya semakin berkedut-kedut. Rongga panas yang memijat organnya dengan lembut semakin mempermainkan nafsunya. Belum lagi lubang panas di jarinya dan kemaluan tegang di mulutnya, benar-benar kombinasi yang sempurna.

"Neji! Ahh... Ahhh..."

"Mmngghh..."

Alunan nada-nada merdu memenuhi ruangan redup itu tanpa cela. Tak jelas siapa yang melenguh, siapa yang mengerang. Semuanya bercampur menjadi kesatuan. Bau amis pra sperma membuat siapapun yang menciumnya mabuk dalam aliran dorongan seks yang kuat.

"Nejii... Ahhh... Nngghhhh!"

Tiba-tiba saja dinding anus Gaara mencengkram kuat kemaluan Neji saat kemaluan itu masuk begitu dalam. Tubuh Gaara bergetar hebat. Matanya menutup erat dengan kedua belah bibirnya terbuka.

"Ahhhh!"

Cairan kenikmatan menyemprot kuat dari tubuh Gaara hingga mengenai punggung Sasuke. Kedua pahanya mengapit kuat pinggul Neji, membawa kemaluan Neji semakin dalam. Remasan anus Gaara yang begitu sempit dan memberikan pijatan begitu kuat, sama sekali tak bisa ditahan oleh Neji. Sedikit lagi Neji akan mencapai batas. Jari-jarinya yang berada di cincin tubuh Sasuke bergerak liar tak terkontrol. Kuluman benda menggairahkan di mulutnya semakin ia perkuat. Gerakan-gerakan kasar dan liar Neji di tubuhnya membuat Sasuke tak tahan lagi.

"Ahhh Nejiii!"

Sasuke berteriak dengan lantang disusul Neji yang melenguh keras. Kejantanan Sasuke menyemburkan cairan sperma kental yang begitu banyak di mulut Neji yang langsung ia telan habis. Sedangkan kemaluan Neji juga menyemprotkan cairan amis itu jauh ke dalam rongga tubuh Gaara, membuat pemuda berambut merah itu terhentak-hentak dalam kepuasan.

Perlahan, Sasuke dan Gaara beranjak dari tubuh Neji dan membaringkan tubuh mereka di kedua sisi Neji dengan nafas yang memburu dan tersengal-sengal.

"Selamat atas keberhasilanmu, Neji.."

Dua lelaki sempurna itu mencium kedua pipi Neji dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Neji membuka matanya di tengah usahanya mengembalikan detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan dan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Mata pucat itu memandang dua pasang bola mata cantik di hadapannya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan bahagia.

"Terima kasih, kekasih-kekasihku tercinta.."

Neji mengecup ringan dua bibir di depan wajahnya itu bergantian.

"Bagaimana kalau dilanjutkan dengan ronde ke dua?"

*#*

"Akhhh! Nejii!"

Kedua kekasihku tercinta meneriakkan namaku dalam ekstasi puncak. Aku tak sanggup lagi. Semua yang aku tahan sedari tadi, mengalir deras dari tubuhku.

Aku memandang jam tanganku. Pukul 10.00 pagi. Satu jam lagi kami akan terbang kembali menuju Tokyo, dan di waktu yang sesempit itu, bisa-bisanya kami melakukan hal ini di toilet '_Charles de Gaulle Airport_'.

Bagaimana bisa?

Bahkan aku saja tak pernah membayangkan hal ini dilakukan kedua kekasihku yang polos. Ralat! Sekarang mungkin jadi tak polos lagi. Terlalu banyak seks ternyata bisa mempengaruhi pola pikir seseorang.

Perlahan aku keluar dari bilik toilet dengan melirik kekanan dan kekiri, takut-takut jika ada seseorang yang melihat kami. Mungkin tadi ada yang mendengar. Entahlah! Aku tak perduli.

Sasuke dan Gaara yang sudah selesai merapikan bajunya, ikut membuntutiku keluar bilik dan menuju ke wastafel. Mereka berdua membasuh muka, sedangkan aku meregangkan tubuhku. Jujur saja, selama seminggu di Paris, tidak hanya berlibur, tapi kami seolah berbulan madu juga. Coba bayangkan, sejak hari pertama kami melakukan threesome, kami terus merasa ketagihan! Dan itu berlanjut selama enam hari berikutnya. Enak sih, tapi kau tahu? Rasanya pegal juga! Melakukan berjam-jam hal seperti itu dan harus memuaskan dua orang sekaligus dengan sex position yang tak karuan bentuknya membuat tubuhku serasa encok.

"Ayo pergi"

Dua orang itu menyadarkan lamunanku. Mereka menggenggam tanganku dalam genggaman erat dan senyuman yang amat manis.

Ahhh... sepertinya encok menahun juga tak masalah...

THE END

HAH! Ze sungguh tak mengerti, gimana bisa Ze bikin PWP se vulgar ini?*Headbang*

Niat hati dan nurani bikin yang agak soft, eh ternyata jadinya malah gini...

Jadi, adakah yang mau memberi kesan, kritik dan saran?

Ze sangat menunggu...

Review Please! (^.~)


End file.
